More Human than Human
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: 2003 TMNT. The Shredder has decided to turn the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles into...Teenage Ninjas! Watch as our now HUMAN Ninjas go through their life. Oh boy...
1. Chapter 1

Okay! I am sorry I haven't updated because I has been bust getting a job. Anyways, I was watching TMNT again (2003 version) and this idea popped in my head. And FYI this is after "A Rouge in the House"episodes but before the Nexus episodes. Please read and review!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. If I did. Well...**_

_**0123456789**_

Raph laughed as he smashed another one of the Shredder's robots. He loved fighting. The adrenaline rush was different than riding on his bike or performing on the guitar (secret from his brothers.) The sai-wielding turtle laughed again as he ripped the head off of a robot. Near him was Mikey, who was currently using his archery abilities. The orange wearing turtle pulled 3 arrows out of god knows where and set them up in the bow. With a ''twang'' they flew through the air and hit home. 3 separate bots fell, an arrow coming out of their skull. Raph cheered at his younger brother. "Yeah! Go Mikey!"

Mikey blushed a bit before going back to attack some more robots. The hot head smiled at his brother's back before releasing some more stress/anger on the robots. Raph tilted his head as he heard his best friend scream out "GONGALA!" and again wondered what exactly was wrong with Casey Jones. But Raph was soon pulled out of his thoughts by Donnie yelling out, "Look!"

The Turtles and Casey looked up to head of the alley that they were fighting in to see Stockman's robot body with 5 Foot-Tech Ninjas. "Great, not these guys again." muttered the red banded turtle. Stockman grinned evilly as he spoke to the Tech Ninjas.

"Remember you stupid fools, the big man wants them ALIVE." The Tech Ninjas nodded and aimed some strange rifles on the Turtles and their Sensei, who was with them. Raph growled and smashed in another robot's head as he tried to warn his family about Stockman. But before he could even reach them, he felt something hit his neck. Raph hissed and as he reached up to his neck, he saw Donnie get hit by some sort of dart that caused the purple clad turtle fall to his knees.

"DON!" cried the sai-wielding TMNT. He heard Mikey cry out in pain. Raph turned to see a dart poking out of Mikey's thigh. Amber eyes widened as he saw both Leo and Splinter get hit with the same kind of darts and collapse to the ground. With a mighty roar, Raph destroyed another robot...

_**0123456789**_

Casey Jones had seen a lot since he befriended the Turtles but what he was seeing made it hit somewhere on the Top 10 List of "WTF am I seeing?" Why? Well, apparently Stockman had hit the TMNT and Splinter with some sort of dart. It made Mikey, Donnie and Leo collapse within seconds of being hit while Splinter was able to resist the effects of it a bit longer than his sons. Raph? That's the kicker. It (or seeing his family) apparently caused the emerald turtle to go into a rage. Which was causing Stockman and his Tech Ninjas to fear for their lives.

The vigilante could only stare in shock/awe that his best friend was mowing down Foot Ninja robots and when one of the Tech Ninjas raised his gun again to shoot at Raph, Casey heard Stockman say, "No you fool! If you shot at him again, it would kill him! He wants them ALIVE you impudent simpleton!"

Casey filed that info for later but right now, he had more important things to worry about. And that was to get the unconscious turtles and rat out of here. He quickly pulled out the shell cell that Donnie made him and phone April to get the Battle Shell. Once that was done, the hockey masked man went to help Raph...

_**0123456789**_

Raph growled as he punched another robot. He could see his brothers and father convulsing in pain and hearing them (mostly Mikey) scream in pain. Whatever they were shot with was effecting Raph too. It felt like his body was dropped into a vat of lava mixed with acid. But Raph had a higher pain tolerance than his brothers, so he tried to focus not on the pain. Instead, he focused on his family and how they needed him. The closest one to the sai-wielding turtle was Donnie. Raph gritted his teeth as another wave of pain flashed through his veins.

The turtle went and made his way over to his brother, throwing an olive colored arm over his shell. But before he could drag his brother to safety, the Battle Shell came roaring down the alley. The stupid robots that were too slow to move got smashed to bits by the armored truck's hood. The truck came to a stop and April leaned out the driver's window. "GET IN!" she yelled. Raph dragged Don to the open back of the truck. Casey was dragging Mikey and Leo while April left the truck to get Splinter.

Once all of them were in the truck, April threw the monster vehicle in reverse. Stockman's yell of "NO! Stop them!" came (albeit muffled) through the truck's window. April growled as she drove the truck, ignoring the pain filled screams/groans coming from her friends in the back. With a few quick moves (and activate the cloaking device that Don installed) the large truck was hidden in an alley, with Stockman and his ninja running around looking like idiots.

April unbuckled herself and went into the back, seeing Casey trying to do something to calm the 3 Turtles and Splinter. She saw Raph sitting against the back door of the Battle Shell, an arm holding onto his waist. The red-headed woman went over to the sai-wielding warrior. "Raph! Are you alright?"

He blearily opened an eye, looking at April. "A-Are they safe?"

Green eyes met mask and April said, "Yeah. They are safe."

Raph gave a weak grin. "Good." And with that, the emerald turtle passed out...

_**0123456789**_

Leonardo groaned as he entered the world of the living. It felt like somebody had hit him with the Battle Shell...and them backed it over him again. The katana-wielding ninja sat up. _'Wait. Sat up?'_ he opened his eyes, only to groan in pain again as bright light hit his eyes. Brown eyes blinked as they got used to the light. Leo rubbed his eyed before looking around. _'Oh. I am at Casey's grandmother's again.'_

He sighed and moved to get out of bed, for his bladder was making itself known. He quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom that was attached to his room. Leo opened the door and glanced in the mirror. He froze and then turning to fully look at himself in the mirror before screaming...

_**0123456789**_

Mikey moaned as he peeked his head out of the blankets that surrounded him. He blinked as he noticed that he was in a bed. "Why am I here?" he asked to noone. The nunchucku-wielding ninja groaned as he realized that he was at the farm. "Great. No internet" he muttered before getting out of the bed to head to the bathroom. But he noticed something was wrong. He heard Leo scream. "LEO!" he muttered and ran to find his eldest brother...

_**0123456789**_

Don held his head in his hands, wondering if somebody got the license plate number of the semi truck that decided to run his happy ass over. The scientist glanced at the clock that was next to the bed he was laying in. 8:30 am. With some quick thinking, Donnie realized that he was in his room at Casey's farm."Okay, now that I know where I am.." he was cut off my a scream. "LEO!" Don cried, getting out of bed to find his brother...

_**0123456789**_

Leo stared in shock as he saw his reflection. Instead of the face he had seen since he could remember, a new face stared back at him. A HUMAN face. Caramel colored eyes stared back at him as he ran a pale 5 digit hand over his face. Leo dragged his hands up to his milk chocolate colored hair. He was so entranced with what happened to him that he didn't hear people enter his room until –

"DUDE!"

Leo turned from the mirror to see two other humans standing in the entrance of the bathroom. "M-Mikey? Don?" the now human asked.

Both blinked before they realized that they too were human. And that all three were naked. Mikey screamed and went over to Leo's bed. He practically ripped the blanket off the mattress to wrap the blanket around him toga style.

Don, on the other hand, was examining his body. "Well this is intriguing." He ran his hands over his body, looking at it.

"Well if I knew screaming was all it took to wake you, I would have done it by now." said a voice from the doorway of Leo's room. All three of the males in the room turned to see a tall man standing there. He was wearing a pair of low riding leather pants and was shirtless. His black hair seemed to suck in all of the light but what got the brothers the most were his amber eyes.

"R-Raph?" Mikey asked. A smirk was what he got.

"In the flesh baby bro."

Don slowly went up to the used to be emerald turtle. "Raph, what in the shell is going on?"

"Well," Raph rested against the door frame, "according to April, our good friend the Shredder decided to turn us into humans."

"But why?" Mikey asked, still covering himself with the blanket.

Raph raised an eyebrow. "What do you think Mikey? We are weaker in this state."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him. All held disbelief before Leo asked, "What do you mean weaker?"

A sigh escaped Raph's lips. "Oh fearless leader. How confused you must be. What I mean is that we don't have our shells to protects us and we no longer have our mutant healing factor. We are normal humans now. Including dear old Dad."

What happened next will forever be planted in Raph's mind. Bulging eyes and dropped jaws with Leo actually saying "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hell you would have thought he said he knocked up some girl.

"It is true my sons." said an old voice from behind Raph. The amber eyed male stood up straight and let his brothers see their (now human) father.

"Splinter-sensei!" they cried out. The old man (who was wearing his normal kimono with white hakama pants.) entered the room, looking at his sons.

"It is good to see you all awake but we have more important things to discuss. Raphael, see to it that your brothers are dressed. I will see them downstairs within the next 30 minutes."

Raph nodded at his sensei and turned to go fetch his brothers some clothes while the now human turtle try to figure out what to do with themselves...

_**0123456789**_

Leo sat down in the kitchen with his other brothers. Don was looking at the hair on his arms while Mikey was staring at his hands. The ninja-in-training looked away from his brothers to look where his other brother was standing. The hot head was leaning against the counter, munching on an apple. Standing next to him at the stove was April. She was supporting a blush, for some strange reason. Leo kept staring at her until it clicked. Raph was still shirtless and from what Leo could tell, April found his brother's new from quite attractive.

"So, Raph how long have we been out?" Mikey asked., bringing Leo's attention back to his other brothers.

The tallest out of them swallowed the bit of food in his mouth before saying, "You three? Roughly 4 days. Sensei? 3 days."

His brothers stared at him before they all yelled, "WHAT?!"

Raph cringed slightly before continuing on. "Yeah. And I was out for 2 days. Stockman hit us with something. Case remembers him saying that The Shredder wants us ALIVE."

Donnie frowned in thought as Mikey slammed his forehead into the table. Leo did the Sasuke Pose ™ and looked at his father.

"Splinter-sensei, what are we going to do?"

The wise man sipped his tea before saying, "Your brother Raphael has begun working on that. Apparently he sees this as a blessing."

Raph's brothers looked at him. The tallest male scratched at his chest, slightly aware that April was watching his hand. "Well, you see, Case and April got us out of there before anyone of the Foot or Stockman saw our human forms. So, for all they know, we are dead."

Mikey brightened. "So, no more hiding?!"

Raph laughed, "Hold on there Turtle Titan. We need to stay on the down-low for a while. Shredder could be sweeping the city. From top to bottom. So, while old metal head does that, we are going to be staying here. Well, you guys are."

A frown made it's way across Leo's face. "What do you mean 'you guys'?"

Raph crossed his arms, "What I mean is that I am going to be getting supplies and other such things to help us out in our new human life. It's why Casey isn't in the room. He is upstairs asleep."

April spoke up, for the first time since the now human Turtles came downstairs. "He has been working on getting money so that way we can get the plan in motion."

Leo turned his attention to the red head. "What plan?"

April blinked at him, "The plan Raph made. And it is a good plan."

Raph's cheeks had a slight tinge of red across his face. "April. It ain't that good."

"It is a good plan my son. And it will help keep out home safe." Splinter said, looking at his second eldest son. Leo felt his eye twitch, for some strange reason.

"So, what is this plan?" he asked. The katana-wielding ninja raised an eyebrow, wondering why Raph was in charge of this.

Raph scratched at his arm, "The plan is to buy the warehouse that sits on top of the lair. We can turn that into our 'house', at least to the public view. It will also help make sure noone finds out about the lair through an accident."

Don nodded, "Makes sense. But why 'to the public' Raph?"

This is where Splinter-sensei snickered. "For you see my sons, to hide a tree plant it in a forest." His three sons stared at him before looking to Raph for translation.

The sai-wielding ninja sighed. "We are going to be normal teenagers. Ergo, we are going to school boys."

Stares then "WHAT?!"

_**0123456789**_

_**End of chapter! I ran out of juices for this one but, hey, what are chapters for ne? Review PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter of "More Human than Human"! I know, it has been a while since I focused on this story but I have been busy and such. Well, anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. Or will they be called Teenage Ninjas?**_

_**~~~More Human than Human~~~**_

Leo couldn't help but stare at his father and brothers. Don looked like Christmas had come early. Mikey was sputtering out on why school was bad. Splinter looked amused and Raph? The black-haired human was laughing. The brown eyed ninja spoke up over his brothers, "Sensei? Why are we going to school? Can't you home school us?"

The rat turned human looked at his eldest son. "I am afraid not, Leonardo. That would be unwise for us."

Raph stood up straight. "Besides, if we hide in a school, it would be harder for Shred Head to find us."

Mikey piped up, "How would it be harder for the Shredder to find us?"

That was when Don slapped his own forehead. "Manhattan is separated in several sections. Chelsea, Soho, Middleton. There is at lease several different schools on the island alone. Add to the fact that there are several thousand teenagers that fit out age, he could be searching for months, if not years."

His older brother stated, "He also don't know what we look like. Even if he did, it would take him some time. Enough time for us to disappear again. After that, it would take him forever to find us again."

Leo's jaw dropped as he realized his younger brother's plan. It was basically fool proof. Which shocked the fearless leader.

April stood from the table, announcing, "Prepare yourselves boys. You are going to school."

_**~~~More Human than Human~~~**_

_**Several weeks later...**_

Leo sat on the roof of the garage. It had been several weeks since they had been transformed into humans and tomorrow was the boys first day of school. They had bought the warehouse that was above the Lair. It had taken them a while to collect the money. For Raph and Casey had to not only to get the money to buy the warehouse but also had to get the money to make Fake IDs and such information. Now, the boys and Splinter had fake IDs and shell, Splinter had a job. He would be teaching ninjutsu at a near by martial arts school during the day. Tomorrow was his first official day when his sons went to school.

The ninjas-in-training would be starting Middleton High School with Angel and Mikey was excited as hell. Like, he was bouncing off the walls excited. Don was happy too. Cause he was going to school, which was something he always wanted to do. The scientist was using this as a rare chance to learn.

Raph? He was okay with it. Going to school was (as he said) a necessary evil to help make sure that the Shredder wouldn't find them. But what Raph had been doing for the past weeks (aside from getting the money together for their new life style) had been helping Don and Casey clean up the ware house. Half of it was being turned into a car repair shop and the other half was being turned into their "public home" aka if anyone from the school board got fishy, they could show them where they lived.

Shell they even had a back story. Splinter came here to America years ago with his son Yoshi Hamato and tried to make a living. But sadly, his son was killed in an accident. And during this same time, he had found four orphaned children living on the streets. Being the kind old man he was, he took the children in. But due to the fact that they were orphaned, the children had no paperwork. So, Splinter had decided to teach them as much as he could until he could get enough money to get the boys paperwork so they could go to an actual school.

And it fit. It explained why Splinter was different than his sons and why they hadn't been to school. IT also explained why the old man couldn't get a decent job. He had four children to raise and teach. But now, with the help of his sons and his friend, he had gathered enough money and got his sons paperwork.

But that we neither here nor there. Right now, Leo was more worried about tomorrow. Sure they knew how to act and even had excuses for some of their sayings. But the most important thing was that Leo was scared. Not of the Foot finding them. Oh no. What terrified Leo was of the new world that they would be entering tomorrow. The world called High School. All of them would be entering the same grade as Angel, which was sophomore.

What scared the blue banded ninja was of the humans. He had seen on TV what happened to new kids and was afraid that Raph's temper would send more than a few kids to the hospital. Which would blow their cover. The fearless leader sighed and looked up at the night sky. Sure it was hard to see the stars some nights but hey, for a ninja the darkness was your friend and ally.

Leo smiled and said, "Well, tomorrow is another day in our world. And I have to say, stranger things have happened. Wish us luck God. We will need it." Standing up, the brown haired teen went back into the garage...

_**~~~More Human than Human~~~**_

It was early morning and our favorite turtles turned humans were currently getting ready for school. Mikey was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, looking for his stuff. Leo was grumbling to himself as he had to leave his katanas at home (otherwise, unwelcome questions would be asked) and Don was sucking down coffee. He was also pouring some in a thermos, cause he knew that he would need the caffeine later.

Raph? He was eating a bowl of cereal with his bag next to his seat. April and Casey were there too. As well as Angel. She would claim to know them from around her neighborhood (which was true) and Splinter was getting ready for work. And by that he was drinking some tea while watching his sons. Angel laughed as Mikey came scrambling into the kitchen.

"QUICK! Has anyone seen my binder?!"

Don glared at him. "I told you. It is on the end table in the living room! Jesus!"

Let it be known that Don in the mornings before his _n_th cup of coffee is a VERY cranky ninja. The blond ran into the living room and gave a cry of victory. Soon, all of them were ready to be on their way. Raph grumbled as he hopped into the back of the disguised Battle Shell. It now looked like a normal travel van for teenagers. Well, on the outside. If one ever looked on the inside, it would look like a traveling military war office.

And the reason why Raph was grumbling was because he wasn't allowed to use his Shell Cycle to go to and from school. At least, not yet. Once he got permission from the school, he would be able to ride it but for now, had to ride with his bros.

They made their way to the martial arts school where Splinter worked. He exited the truck, saying good luck to his sons and entered the building. His sons and friends wished him luck and made their way to Middleton High School...

_**~~~More Human that Human~~~**_

Angel was giddy as she sat with her friends. They were pulling into the school parking lot right now and the purple haired girl could not wait to show her best friends around the school. Mikey was a ball of energy. Raph looked bored/amused. Leo was scoping out the place with his eyes (ever the ninja) and Don looked happy.

It brought joy to the female teen as she looked at them. For while she did enjoy them being Mutant Ninja Turtles, seeing them turn into humans was a complete shock but at the same time, beyond ecstatic. This would sound silly but she has a crush on one of them. Believe it or not, Angel has a crush on Don.

Why the smartest ninja? Well, the one thing that Angel found attractive in a guy was brains. Add to the fact that he could whoop your happy ass into next fucking year when pissed off made him perfect. But when he was a mutant turtle, Angel knew she would never have a chance with him. Now? The purple haired girl glanced at him. He was a bit taller than her and had copper colored hair. His chocolate brown eyes stood out against his alabaster skin. She smiled and couldn't help but think, _'Hopefully I have a chance with him.'_

The Battle Shell stopped and Angel got out first. "Have a good day at school Angel!" April and Casey yelled from the front of the truck. She laughed and waved at them. A new voice stopped the girl though.

"Well well. Look what came from the dregs." Angel turned away from the vehicle to see the most popular girl in her school standing there, with her posse. Demi Cervantes stood there in all of her glory. Tight fitting teal blouse with her storm grey pants and silver flats. Her fiery red hair gleamed in the light. Her jade green eyes raked over Angel's lanky body.

Angel went to open her mouth when Raph heaved himself out of the truck. "Yo Angel. Move your ass!"

Angel turned to her taller friend. "Oh yeah? Make me you Neanderthal!"

The black haired male laughed and picked her up like a sack of potatoes. She shrieked/laughed. "Raph! Put me down!"

He tossed her on his shoulder. "Make me!"

His younger brother's voice piped up from behind him. "I will!"

Raph expertly dodged a kick from Mikey, still holding onto his female friend. Angel squeaked as her "captor" moved. A large messenger bag came flying out of the Battle Shell and said hello to the back of Raph's head. Exiting the truck next was Don. Moving quickly, he drop kicked at his elder brother's legs, making him drop Angel.

In a move she learned from said ninjas, the teenager rolled and got to her feet. Laughing at her taller friend's new shiner, Angel couldn't help but say "Donnie! My hero!"

Don stood next to her, picking up his bag. "Why thank you ma'am! But I am no hero! Just your friendly neighborhood nerd at work."

Leo came out of the truck and slung an arm over his younger brother's shoulders. "Don't be modest Don! Take the compliment from the pretty lady!"

All of the ninjas laughed and that was when Angel saw Demi's face. Jaw dropped and eyes about to pop out of her head. The purple haired girl couldn't help but smile. Her ninja friends were handsome and well built. She couldn't help but think to make a gift basket for Splinter. Why? Well, Angel glanced at Don's butt. No way in hell was that buttocks would ever be hidden by baggy pants. Never.

Mikey bounced up to her. "Angel! Quickly! Where will out classes be?!"

Laughing, she said "Well first we have to go to the office. Come on boys. And welcome to High School! Let the games begin!"

They all entered the school laughing...

_**~~~More Human than Human~~~**_

_**And end the chapter! Well, the boys are in school now...what do you all think will happen next?!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to the next Chapter of "More Human than Human"! X3333 I love writing this story and I am sorry that it has taken me a while to continue it. Has been very busy, what with trying to get a job and classes PSC...Fuck college! :X**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT...It is better that way...I think?**_

_**~~~More Human than Human~~~**_

Angel walked along the halls of her school, flanked by her friends. Leo and Don were on her right while Raph and Mikey were on her left. In a way, it kinda felt like having body guards. In a way, they were. Angel was suppose to look out for them, and in return, they were to do the same. And boy, did it feel good. The purple haired teen looked at them and couldn't help but smirk.

The shortest one was Mikey, standing at 5'11. His shoulder length blond hair was laying around his head in shaggy layers. The tips of it brushed his orange t-shirt. A gamer logo was on the shirt in black. His cargo shorts showed off his muscular legs and they worked well with his white and orange converse. His burnt orange bag was slung haphazardly over a shoulder and Angel could already see him loosing things for it was somewhat opened.

Her grey eyes drifted over to Don. He stood at 6 ft even. He had chin length copper colored hair and is fit his face perfectly. He was wearing a dark purple cargo jacket with olive green accents. His shirt was an emerald green with a scientific slogan on it. His dark blue jeans rested comfortably on his legs and his feet were resting comfortably in a pair of brown hiking boots. His brown messenger bag was slung over one shoulder and Don had his nose stuck in a book.

Angel smiled and moved her gaze onto Raph. The tallest out of the brothers walked near Angel, taking his surroundings. Raph was an easy 6'6 with pure black hair. His build was similar to his old turtle form, only taller and no shell. A pure vermillion vest rested over a black t-shirt. Black jeans stuck to him like white on rice and his lower calves were in-cased in his black shit kicker boots. Blood red biker gloves covered his hands and his black backpack with red accents was hanging off a shoulder.

The only female of the group looked over at the last and eldest of the Hamato Brothers. Leo's height was 6'3 and looked more like a man ready for a day at the office. On casual Friday, that is. He wore a button up pale blue shirt that was tucked into his faded jeans. He also wore off white sneakers that complimented his outfit. His milk chocolate colored hair was carefully styled so that way he could see everything. His own navy blue messenger bag was resting comfortably on his shoulder.

All in all, one wouldn't think that the four boys were brothers. Hell Raph and Leo were polar opposites in their style of clothing while Mikey and Don were somewhat similar. Angel walked with them to the front office and waited as they went and talked with Administration about their class schedules and lockers. But while the boys were doing that, Demi (Angel's number one foe in school) walked up towards her. Well, more like stormed to the shorter girl.

"Alright crayon reject, who were those guys and how do you know them?" the red head girl demanded. Angel just looked at her with a bored look.

"Why should I tell you?"

Demi huffed and was about to retort when the door to the office opened. Mikey was leading while his brothers followed. Leo was thanking the ladies who worked in the office (who were blushing slightly) and Don was chuckling. Raph was walking towards Angel with an extremely bored look. His youngest brother bounced up to his friend.

"Angel! Quick! I wanna see if we are sharing any classes!"

Their friend laughed, pulling out her schedule. The boys were ignoring Demi, whose jaw was hanging open. Don pulled out his map of the school and was looking to see where his locker was while Raph pulled out a tooth pick. Leo checked over his schedule with his map, highlighting the paths it would take to get from class to class.

But after several minutes, Demi had enough. She cleared her throat and tried to gain the brothers' attention. Raph just raised an eyebrow at her attempt to look sexy. Pahlease, there were sexier members of the Foot Clan and they were all male. Yeah, his point.

Demi smiled at them and finally Raph asked, "What in the shell do ya want? Cause you might as well say it instead of trying to become part of the damn decor."

Mikey and Angel laughed while Don chuckled. Leo narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. He pushed Raph out of the way and spoke to the gaping red head.

"I am terribly sorry about my brother. He has yet to learn manners. We are still teaching him. Is there anything we can do for you ma'am?"

Demi raked her jade green eyes over Leo's body, making him slightly uncomfortable. Smiling at him in a way that made the eldest Hamato brother feel like a pork chop, she said, "Why yes. I am Demi Cervantes and I am quite interested in all of the new people who come to this school. Try to make them feel like they are at home if you will. So, mind if I ask, who are you gentlemen?"

The Hamato Brothers just looked at her before looking at Angel. The shorter girl nodded at them and Leo smirked. He turned his head back to the other girl.

"We are the Hamato Brothers ma'am. And we just transferred in."

Mikey went and slung an arm around his big brother's shoulders, hanging off of them. "Yep! And we are best friends with Angel! She is like our sister!"

Don stepped forward, casually standing next to Angel. "And we do take care of our own, no matter what."

Raph went and wrapped an arm around the shorter teen, glaring at Demi. "So, I will say this, fuck off."

And with that, the four brothers plus Angel went and headed off, leaving a pissed girl behind...

_**~~~More Human than Human~~~**_

Don sat down in his English II class with his older brother Raph. It was their first day of high school and the genius was excited. He had out his pen, notebook, and his planner. Don was ready to talk to the teacher about getting the notes he missed as well as missed assignments. Raph was sitting next to him and twirling a pen around in his hand as if it was one of his sai.

His younger brother couldn't help but grin at the taller male. It was clear that the hot head was bored. And class hadn't even started yet! Don shook his head and looked back at his schedule. His next class was American history and said male was ready for his classes. The door to the classroom opened, causing the two ninja to turn to look.

Entering the classroom were some other students. And right away, both brothers knew that trouble was in store for them. Why? For the group of students that who had entered the room were all jocks and cheerleaders. How could Raph and Don tell? The letter-man jackets and pom-poms were big clues. The tallest one of the males spotted them and Don shifted in his seat as the Jock grinned.

"Look guys! We have some new students!" he said, making his way over to the Hamato brothers. His friends followed him, chuckling as they did.

Raph stopped spinning his pen and narrowed his eyes, which sent alarm bells ringing through Don's head. The jock who had spoken stopped in front of Donnie's desk, placing both hands on it. Don looked up and stared into the other male's green eyes.

"Hello? Can I help you?" the scientist asked, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

Smiling, the brown haired male began speaking to him. "Yeah, you can help me with something. You see, I couldn't help but notice that you are new here."

Don eyed him, hands moving under his desk. Raph's sharp eyes caught his younger brother's hands grasping the bar under the desk. The taller brother shifted his eyes back to the jock's face, slowly moving his body so that he was ready to help defend his brother.

The jock spoke again, clearly irritated at Donnie's silence. "My name is Blaze Frost. A pleasure Mr?"

"Hamato. Donatello Hamato." replied the sitting male. He waved a hand over at Raph, who was resembling a tiger at that moment. "And this is my brother Raphael."

Raph just nodded at them, amber eyes not moving from them. Blaze looked over at him, and the amber eyed male grinned ferally. Some of Blaze's friends edged away from Raph's desk and the cheerleaders looked on with curiosity.

The younger ninja spoke again, "Very nice to meet you and I must ask, do you happen to have the notes my brother and I have missed? We would like to catch up on what we have missed."

Blaze stared at Don before laughing. "What on earth would make you think that I take notes? What are you? Some kind of nerd?"

Don blushed a bit as the jocks laughed at him. One of the cheerleaders walked over to the smartest Hamato brother, rummaging through her bag. Stopping at Don's desk, she held out a folder.

"Here, I take notes and there are some homework pages you can copy down. You haven't missed much. We just started on The Crucible."

Don looked at her and smiled, which caused the girl's cheeks to pinken. "Thank you. I'm Donatello. You can call me Don."

The cheerleader smiled, "I'm Kristen. If you need help catching up, ask me for help. That also includes your brother." Here she smiled at Raph, who just grunted out a thank you.

Blaze glared at her before saying, "Well, guess that makes Kristen a nerd. Like this Duck guy."

Raph stood from his desk, standing next to his brother. Blaze's jade eyes widened as they took in Raph's 6'5 frame. The taller male's hands were half curled into fists, as if he was holding something.

The tallest Hamato brother growled to the shorter male, "His name is Don. Get it right."

The cheerleaders watched as Don stood up, ready to calm down his brother. That's when the others in the room noticed Don's height. It was shocking. He was in even height with Blaze Frost, which up until the Hamato brothers showed up, was the tallest guy in their grade.

Don placed a hand on his older brother's chest, as if to keep Raph back from punching this guy's face in. "RAPH! Remember what Father said!" hissed Don, glaring at his brother.

Raph ground his teeth together, eyes boring holes into Blaze's gaze. "I remember. He also told us to watch out for each other." His amber eyes flashed gold, causing the jocks to back away slowly.

Don went to reply but their teacher entered the room with the rest of their classmates. It looked like the storm that had been brewing was put on hold...For now...

_**~~~More Human than Human~~~**_

_**And end the chapter! Yeah I know...Short as hell but hey, it be a Valentine's Day gift to you all! ;3**_


End file.
